


Pudge

by deansthighs (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby Castiel, Chubby Dean, Eating Disorders, Feeding, Light Bondage, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/deansthighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of prompted ficlets I originally posted on deansthighs.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bakery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: chubby!Dean + pie (destiel or gen?) Maybe Dean retires from hunting to open a bakery or a diner or something?

“Cas, baby, I swear if you keep overcooking pies on purpose just to feed them to me instead of selling them we’re gonna end up broke”

“Mmm, and you’ll end up huge” Cas teases as he nuzzles at the sliver of belly that Dean’s t-shirt is too small to cover completely.

Dean knows he’s put on a good amount of weight since retiring a year and a half ago, and he’s fine with it. He jokes about it, pats his belly and smiles after a big meal, makes snarky comebacks whenever someone comments on it (“I’m a retired hunter and I own a goddamn bakery, Sammy, I think I deserve to get fat”).

Cas isn’t bothered by it either, to say the least. Hell, he literally gets off on how chubby Dean’s gotten, to the point where he  _loses it_  whenever Dean tells him how much weight he’s gained (it’s 38 pounds so far, and considering how he wasn’t exactly  _skinny_  to begin with, yeah, he does look pretty big).

It’s not entirely the bakery’s fault, not really. With the way Dean eats on a regular basis, always second and sometimes third helpings, he was bound to wreck his metabolism sooner or later. Well, the fact that Cas feeds him leftover slices of pie until he’s too full to move almost every night probably had something to do with it, too.

“I’m already pretty huge in case you haven’t noticed,” Dean says, palming his full belly.

“You’re wasting away” Cas smiles up at him and proceeds to bite his stomach.

Dean starts laughing. “Shut up, you love me.”

“I do.”

“And you really gotta stop feeding me the pastries we’re supposed to be selling.”

Cas sighs. “Okay. Can I feed you other things, though?”

“Definitely. Gotta maintain this physique.”


	2. Button Popping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dean outgrowing his clothes and Cas mentioning smt about it but 'cause Dean is so stubborn and in denial he ends up ripping his pants or popping some buttons on a hunting trip. (maybe some comforting destiel tossed in if you like)

“Dean?”

“Mmm?” Dean mutters through a mouthful of fries.

“Your buttons look like they’re straining.”

Dean shoots him one of his Cas-please-that’s-not-a-thing-humans-say looks. ”You calling me fat?”

“You’re not fat. But you seem to have gained weight.”

“Shut up.”

So Cas leaves it at that.

-

Cas hasn’t brought up the weight thing again, even though Dean has only kept gaining. Cas supposes it’s because they haven’t had many hunts lately, so Dean’s been more sedentary and able to eat more. It’s not an exorbitant amount of weight either, but it’s enough to make all his clothes look like they might burst at the seams. Cas is very much into it, finds himself staring at his boyfriend’s soft round belly whenever he’s so full his shirt rides up. Not to mention the way his ass and muffin top look in pants that are two sizes too small by now.

They’d just finished a hunt when it happens. When Dean sits on the Impala’s driver seat and takes a deep breath, the button on his pants just… flies off. Dean blushes but Cas has never been so turned on, so he attacks Dean’s mouth and grabs at his pudgy sides while he’s at it.

“Babe, where the hell is this coming from?” Dean says as they move away from each other to catch their breath.

“I told you your clothes were too tight,” Cas says, breathless.

Dean looks away, clearly uncomfortable with the subject. “Yeah, so I got fat, you don’t have to rub it in.”

Cas tilts his head. “I’m not rubbing it in? I love it.”

Dean gives him a wry smirk. “Can’t say I’m too surprised, now that I think about it. I’ve seen the way you look at me when I eat too much.”

“You always eat too much.”

“Shut up.” But Dean’s still smiling.


	3. The Dean He's Meant to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dean+Castiel. College AU where Dean had an eating disorder when he met Castiel, and he's recovering from it. He's back to a healthy weight (maybe a few pounds OVER a healthy weight. A little pudge on his tum) But he's starting to be okay with it thanks to his relationship with his roommate, Cas. Fluff all around please!

When Cas moves in with his new roommate Dean, two things about him catch his attention. One, the guy is stunning, ridiculously so, with big doe eyes, long eyelashes and pouty lips. Two, he never seems to eat, like, at all.

-

Dean’s struggled with his body image for years. He’s always been a little on the stocky side, clinging to his baby fat long after puberty. He wouldn’t have a problem with it if it weren’t for the mean words coming from basically everyone: his relatives, the school bullies, the girls and boys he fucked who told him he’d be hotter if he “toned up a little”. That kind of stuff really messed him up.

So when the first semester of college started and he didn’t have his mom making sure he ate three meals a day anymore, Dean simply stopped eating. Completely. And it was fucking awful.

The thing is, Dean loves food. Always has. So not eating made him miserable as all hell, but the weight did drop off. He got laid more. He didn’t feel anything but the constant hunger pangs in his stomach. He felt like shit.

Then, on the second semester, Cas arrives. Cas, with his perfect blue eyes and bone structure and effortlessly thin body. Dean would make an effort to flirt with the guy, but he has to focus on not eating. He seems nice, though.

-

They’re on the couch watching a movie when Cas just can’t take it anymore. Dean isn’t worryingly skinny, he’s actually just as thin as Cas, but Cas can’t recall one time he’s seen him eat a whole plate of food. He seems so tired all the time, so quiet and out of it, it breaks Cas’ heart.

“Dean? Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

“You don’t have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable, but why don’t you ever eat?”

Silence.

“Dude, I do eat. What are you talking about?” It’s the most agitated Cas has seen Dean since they started living together.

“You really, really don’t eat at all. Don’t try to fool me.”

Dean’s breathing speeds up and Cas is worried he might’ve triggered something in him. So he hugs him.

“Shh, it’s okay.” Cas pets Dean’s hair and Dean eases into his touch. “I’m sorry, I just… I think you’re really cute and great? And you don’t deserve to feel like this.”

Dean kisses him gently and then buries his face in Cas’ arms.

-

It’s been a long four months full of setbacks and Cas reassuring his roommate-turned-boyfriend that it’s okay, he will always be beautiful, even more so without the weight of his eating disorder on his shoulders constantly.

They’re having breakfast one day when Cas looks at Dean and can’t help but smile. He’s come such a long way, and it shows, too: there’s a glow to his face, and he’s also gained around twenty pounds, making him softer, with a broad frame and a little tummy. He’s the most gorgeous thing Cas has ever seen.

“I love you.”

Dean gives him a genuine smile. “I love you too.” He kisses Cas. ”Thank you for, you know. For being there.”

-

The main reason Dean ever developed an eating disorder in the first place was to please others. Cas has assured him he doesn’t need to. “You and your happiness come first.”

Now Dean’s body looks like it did before college, maybe even a little heavier, but he’s finally come to terms with it. This is the Dean he’s meant to be.


	4. Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I know in SPN you’re more chubby!Dean, but is there any chance of both Dean & Cas chubby? Like, either they’re both human or Cas is an angel and Dean is a demon, don’t care if they still hunt or are retired.

Something Dean noticed a few weeks into his relationship with Cas was that he, for some reason, insisted on eating as much as Dean did. Cas would get the same junk food Dean did, the same amounts, and for every single meal. That gave Dean an idea: just to mess with his boyfriend, to see if he could keep up, he would ask for ridiculous amounts of food at diners and eat until he was more than full.

This went on for weeks and, before he realized it, Dean’s brilliant plan was turning into a game for the two of them.

“You full yet?”

“I’m just getting started. How about you?”

“Not even close.”

-

Sam’s having lunch with them one day when he intervenes.

“Dude, what are you two doing?”

“What do you mean?” Dean says with his mouth full.

“Why is each one of you eating for three people, is what I’m asking.”

Dean and Cas look at each other and shrug. “It’s just… a thing we do.” Cas says.

“You mean you eat like this constantly?”

Dean and Cas look at Sam like he’s saying the most obvious thing in the world. “Well, yeah?”

“That explains a lot.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dean asks.

“You guys haven’t noticed you’ve put on weight, have you?”

Dean looks down at his now protruding stomach and he suddenly looks mortified. It’s the funniest thing in the world.

“Cas, what the hell! You didn’t tell me I was getting fat!”

Cas shrugs and doesn’t seem fazed by it, not one bit. “I thought you’d noticed? If it makes you feel better, I’ve gained more weight than you have.”

Now that Dean is paying attention, yeah, his boyfriend does look pretty chubby right now. His cheeks have filled out quite a bit, and the buttons on his shirt are straining against the weight of his belly. It makes sense he’d put on weight more quickly than Dean, considering his body wasn’t used to eating like this.

Dean pauses for a couple of seconds. “Do you… like me like this?” he asks Cas, and gestures to his own body.

“I do. Very much. Do  _you_  like me like this?”

“I really do, actually.”

They nod at each other and continue eating as if nothing happened. Sam just shakes his head at the couple of idiots.


	5. Handcuffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Chubby!dean complains that his pants are getting a bit tight. Cas gets an idea. He ties Dean to the bed and feeds him all his favorite foods until Dean pops the button off his pants and his shirt rides up. Dean can barely breathe, he's so stuffed. Cas rubs and worships his stuffed tum and then they frick frack after Dean's digested a bit ewe

Cas is getting out of the shower when he hears a faint “Goddammit” coming from his and Dean’s room. He enters slowly and quietly so that Dean can’t hear him, and the sight he’s met with is the perfect mix of ridiculous and hot.

His chubby boyfriend is wriggling into his favorite pair of jeans, belly jiggling and jumping as he tries to tug them over his ass. When Dean manages that, he’s met with another challenge: buttoning the damn pants. There’s no way the flaps are even gonna meet over his round tummy, so he lifts the swell of fat, sucks in as much as he can and manages to button the jeans under his paunch.

Then he exhales and Cas can fucking  _see_  the strain that poor button’s under. That’s it. He comes up behind Dean like a cat and grabs his stomach with both hands.

“Holy shit- Cas, warn a guy.”

“You’re so big, Dean.”

“Yeah, I know. Could barely button these things.”

Cas freezes for a minute. He has his concentrated look on. “Wait here.”

Cas exits the room and Dean tries to sit on their bed as he waits for him, but the waistband of his jeans is pinching his tummy too much so he decides to just stand up. A couple seconds later Cas is back, with fucking _handcuffs_.

“What the hell, Cas? Since when do you own kinky stuff?”

“Dean, I get off on feeding you until you can’t move. Are handcuffs really that surprising?”

He has a point, but still. “I don’t know. We’ve never done this before.”

“I promise it’ll be the same as always.”

“But with handcuffs.”

“Yes. Come on, you can use our safeword whenever you want.”

Dean supposes it doesn’t sound so bad. “Bring it on, then.”

-

Turns out Dean really likes the handcuffs after all. He loves how they cede all control to Cas.

It’s been about an hour of Cas feeding Dean pie while he sits in bed with his hands cuffed behind his back, and Dean’s pants are so damn tight it actually hurts to move. His too-small t-shirt is riding up so much that half of his belly is visible, and he still has a pie and a half left.

By the time he’s finishing the second pie, Dean keeps groaning with each bite, stifling little burps that make his belly shake. Castiel is mesmerized by how big his boyfriend’s stomach looks, the way it’s spilling past the waistband of his jeans. He keeps patting it and pinching at Dean’s muffin top while he feeds him.

After he finises his last bite, Dean takes a deep breath that sends the jeans’ button flying off, his belly surging forward into his lap. This sends Cas over the edge and, after he’s taken the cuffs off Dean, he proceeds to kiss and bite at his painfully full stomach. Dean just groans in response.

“What’s the matter?”

“‘M too full.” Dean says as he cradles his tummy. “Can we do this after a nap?”

Cas sighs. “You fucking asshole.”


End file.
